


with love from your sons on father's day

by Misterdevere



Series: what’s life without love [30]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Father's Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: On Frankie's first proper Father's Day, Leo enlists his help to surprise their dads
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: what’s life without love [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	with love from your sons on father's day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> The lovely eggsyobsessed gave me this cute little idea so I hope you enjoy it, darling ❤️

“Can you carry these, bud?” Leo handed Frankie the cards that they’d got while he himself carried tea, eggy bread, fruit and pancakes on a tray. He’d snuck in to turn his dads’ alarm off, got Frankie up and ready early to go to the shop, and made breakfast with his little pal helping as much as he could. “You have to be quiet going upstairs, yeah?”

Leo placed a finger over his lips and Frankie copied. “Can I knock on the door?”

“Course you can.” He followed Frankie slowly up the stairs and to their parents’ bedroom door and smiled encouragingly at the toddler. “Go on.”

Frankie knocked on the door and, with a nod from Leo once Eggsy had groaned some kind of response, reached up to turn the handle. He slowly cracked the door open and crept into the room followed by his big brother.

“Happy Father’s Day!” Eggsy and Merlin both turned to the pair, their grins matching Leo’s. “We thought you might like some breakfast in bed.”

“Aw, our babies. Come here.” Eggsy scooped Frankie off the ground as he approached his side of the bed and tucked him between himself and Merlin. Leo carefully set the tray down to appreciative hums from both of them. “Thanks, boys.”

“This looks lovely, thank you.” Merlin tickled at Frankie’s side. “Did you help Leo?”

“A little bit.”

“Oh, you were a great little helper! The best.” Frankie grinned proudly. “Tuck in, don’t want it all to get cold.”

Leo sat cross-legged at the foot of their bed and beckoned Frankie to sit in his lap with a bit of melon while Eggsy and Merlin helped themselves. When they were both stuffed and settled back against the headboard, Leo gently nudged Frankie. "You wanna give daddy and poppop their cards?”

Frankie clambered back up between them and handed them each their card, slightly crumpled by careless little hands. “Happy Father’s Day!”

“Thank you, my wee lad.” Merlin gave Leo a warm smile. “Thank you.”

“Thanks, little man!” Eggsy threw a wink and a grateful smile his eldest son’s way too. “Thanks, mate.”

Inside each card was a sweet message written by Leo and a portrait drawn by Frankie. Merlin had had relatively few from Leo so would probably have had a little lump in his throat anyway but it being their first from Frankie too had them both a little choked up. They melted over Leo’s words but swallowed down most of their emotion to compliment Frankie on his artistic skill and thank him for his hard work, the young boy beaming under their praise.

Leo handed them another smaller envelope that he’d had hidden in his pocket and Merlin let Eggsy open it. Inside were theatre tickets for that evening. “I figured we could have lunch and do whatever you wanted this afternoon, then it’s late enough that you could still put him to bed before you go. Made you a reservation for a late dinner at that restaurant you like too.” He’d paid what he hoped would cover their meal upfront too but he’d leave that as a surprise for them. “You can take your time, I’ll be here to look after him for the night.”

“Lad, you really didn’t have to do so much. Thank you.” Leo easily brushed off his insistence on it being too much.

“Come here.” Eggsy held an arm out to Leo.

Leo chuckled softly. “Bit old to cuddle in your bed with you, dad.”

“Do as you’re told.” Leo rolled his eyes fondly but did give his dad a hug. “We’re the luckiest dads in the world for having the loveliest son. Thank you so much.”

Leo accepted a kiss on the cheek from Eggsy and hugged Merlin too before settling back into his spot. He grinned as Merlin and Eggsy shifted back down into bed with Frankie snuggled between them and the four of them planned their day.


End file.
